1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to bicycles in general, and more particularly to a plurality of different functional type accessories and a standardized mount therefore attachable to a bicycle for allowing the quick interchanging of one accessory with another accessory in accordance with the present invention.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that accessories such as cargo carrying baskets, racks and platforms, and second seats for children have been attached to bicycles. In the prior art, the connecting of accessory items such as baskets and child seats to bicycles has typically required significant time and the use of dedicated mounting hardware supplied by the manufacturer of the accessory and or bike and useful exclusively for that particular single accessory from that particular manufacturer. Thus, with prior art technology, primarily due to dedicated mounting hardware for a single specific accessory, a general cargo basket attached to a bicycle cannot be virtually instantly removed and replaced with another accessory item having a different function, such as a child seat for example.
It is also known that quick release clamp mechanisms, usually having handles connected to cams as components of the latch or clamp, which may be delatched absent the use of tools other than the human hand have been utilized on bicycles to allow the quick adjustment or removal of the bike seat or wheels. Additionally known is a U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,944 issued Apr. 19, 1994 to A. L. Kalmus which teaches a Bicycle Riding Training Device which utilizes a twist-lock type quick connection for removably attaching an elongated bicycle support pole to the bike so that the handle of the pole may be held to support the bike in the training of a young child learning to ride. Snap-lock and twist-lock quick connection structures are known and used in many fields.
What is not anticipated in the prior art is the combination of a quick release type coupler and mount in combination with a wide variety of cooperatively structured different functioning accessories providing a bicycle with structuring for attachment and the ready swapping of the cooperatively structured accessories such as cargo baskets, child seats, computer and camera/video equipment platforms, lights and the like, absent using hand tools such as screw drivers, socket and allen wrenches and the like. Such a standardized quick release coupled mount cooperative with a wide variety of accessories each of a different functional type and each including like or standardized mount members to allow the virtual instantaneous swapping of one accessory with another accessory of a different functional type each having standardized mount members to each other and to a mount member attached to a bicycle is believed to be highly desireable and needed.